Heartbreak
by iceblueyes
Summary: Eriol knew Tomoyo's feelings through his birthday gift. And after that he didn't talked to her. Will there ever come a time he wouldn't give her a silent treatment? Dedicated to the one I admire and to some friends.


Title: Heartbreak

Title: Heartbreak

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Author: Iceblueyes

Author's Notes: This is still dedicated to him. He already knew how I feel and February 5, 2008 was the worst day ever! But I couldn't blame my friend if she had told him through the birthday gift I made for him. If I'll be the one to tell him, I know it will took me a long time but one way or another I wished I was the one who told him and explain things but sad to say I didn't have the chance. Anyway I wanted to thank some important people who have helped me live with my heartbreak.

First of all to Anjelie Osumo. She was the one who told him about my feelings through his birthday gift. I'm not angry at her and I couldn't blame her. I even admire her for telling him how I feel. She told me we're like Naruto episodes-always on going and has no ending. She said it's better if he knew it earlier.

Second of all to Leslie Alonzo, one of my friends who I share my secrets with especially if that secret is about him. Thank you for the advice dear and for making me smile in a million ways when tears clouded my eyes. You don't know how much it means to me.

And to Kimberly Kaye Atuel thank you for understanding me also. Thank you for introducing me to him and thank you for the saying, "If you have lived your life without knowing him then surely you can live for the next years of your life as if you never knew him". Somehow this saying made me strong, made me want to forget that I loved him once.

And to him, thank you for everything. Hey if you want to know I have moved on already! sigh They couldn't understand why I sacrifice for you a lot, cried for you a lot and couldn't see anything except you but that's in the past now. Thank you for the memories. You can count on me I'll cherish them forever. Stay the same…okay? I'll always be the big sister you still know back in first year college…nothing's gonna change…ever…

Enough with my "pabati" portion. Thank you for the help gals. Now on with my story…

/

Tomoyo Daidouji was reading a book, under a cherry blossom tree. It was lunch time and she's spending it alone as other students where busily chatting on whatever they can talk about. She sighed. Right now she's spending time with him if only he was here. She shook her head and tried to smile as she flipped the next page. He had already know what she feels about him because Sakura told him on his birthday as she wrote a letter to him and placed it in his notebook which Tomoyo made as a birthday gift. She sighed. It was too early for him to know what she feels about him. But Sakura said that it's the best time so that she'll also know what he feels about her. Unfortunately he couldn't return her feelings. Tomoyo sighed as she closed the book and lean her head on the tree. She closed her eyes as she recalls that day.

Flashback

It was Eriol Hiiragizawa's birthday as people greeted him. She couldn't count how many times he have said "Thank you" to them. Not to mention majority of those who have greeted him were girls. Tomoyo rolled her eyes in disagreement. "Really Eriol-kun you're being polite", she began. Eriol looked at her and smiled as he got something in his locker.

"Polite? What do you mean?" Eriol asked as he placed some books and notebooks in his locker. Tomoyo opened her locker and placed her things too.

"Being polite with the girls! You're not dense are you? Some of them are flirting with you already while saying "Happy birthday". Man…the nerve of those women. You're really popular with the girls, I must say". Her close friend gave a slight laugh.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are you by any change jealous?" he teased as he closed his locker. Tomoyo did the same and glared at him.

"Hell why should I be jealous?! As if!" she exclaimed and that made her friend laughed.

'Tell me about it", he only said and Tomoyo shook her head with a wry smile playing on her lips. Then she suddenly forgot to give his birthday gift as she gave him the notebook which she held in her hand. "What's this?"

"A birthday gift I made. Some of our friends signed on that notebook. Happy eighteenth birthday…Eriol Hiiragizawa", she replied with a smile. Eriol looked at her and smiled, one that could take her breath away.

"Thank you so much Tomoyo", Eriol replied. With a swift move he pulled her in an embrace. Tomoyo stood there, couldn't believe he have hugged her.

"No problem Eriol-kun", she whispered as she moved a little away from him. "Hope you like my gift though I know it's not that nice".

"Are you kidding? This is the best!" Eriol told her as he looked at the notebook. "Come we're gonna celebrate your favorite ice cream. My treat!"

"Really? Thanks Eriol-kun. How about Sakura and Syaoran?" she asked as she looked back, wishing that Sakura and Syaoran would emerge somewhere.

'Syaoran have taken Sakura home already", Eriol replied, holding her hand which she didn't noticed.

"I see", Tomoyo replied, looking at the ground. Eriol saw her reaction then smiled to himself.

"Don't worry Princess, after eating your favorite ice cream, I'll walk you home". She laughed on what he said.

"No need Eriol-kun, I can take care of myself", she told him. Eriol shook his head.

"I've promised Sakura that I will take care of you and protect you. I cannot break that promise". He looked at her seriously. "I hope you do understand". Tomoyo just smiled.

"Okay then". Eriol nodded then she noticed her hand was clasped with his.

/

Tomoyo was writing something on her notebook the next day, that lunch time. Suddenly Eriol went to her, a paper in hand. She looked at him and smiled. "Hello Eriol-kun". Eriol gave a wry smile. "E-Eriol-kun? Something wrong?" He placed the paper on top of her table.

"Later Tomoyo-san", Eriol replied and left before she could stop him. Confused, she opened the paper and read it's content. It was a short letter from Eriol.

_Tomoyo-san,_

_I'm really sorry. I couldn't return the feelings you have for me. I'm flattered but _

_I'm sorry I couldn't accept it. I just treat you as a friend but I'm not angry or anything. _

_Do forgive me._

_Eriol_

She sat there, dumbfounded, couldn't believe this was happening. How did he know? She never told him! Never! Only her friends knew how she feels about Eriol. Suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran went to her. "Tomoyo can we talk to you?" Sakura asked. She doesn't feel like talking! She feels like crying and dying!

"Sure Sakura-san", Tomoyo replied with a smile. She has to smile. She doesn't want Sakura to see that her heart is breaking.

"We'll talk outside, under the cherry blossom tree. Is that okay?" her cousin added. Tomoyo nodded as she stood up.

"That's okay. Let's go or else the bell will ring", Tomoyo added as the three left the classroom.

/

They were under the cherry blossom tree, Tomoyo not in herself. She was still thinking about Eriol until Sakura began, "I'm sorry I told Eriol how you feel". Tomoyo snapped out of herself "I wrote a letter and placed it on the notebook, his birthday gift". Tomoyo couldn't believe what she had heard. Sakura was the one who told him about her feelings she had kept for so long?!

"Sakura…why did you tell him?" Tomoyo said in a soft voice, too soft that Sakura regretted hearing that voice. That voice means she's breaking and later she knew she'll cry.

"Somehow you need to know what he really feels for you and you told me once you wanted to know what he really feels for you. Tomoyo forgive me but at least you already know what he feels about you", Sakura explained. Suddenly Tomoyo's tears began to fall.

"He'll never talk to me again Sakura! You just blew it!" she exclaimed as she covered her eyes with her hands. "He'll never talk to me…"Syaoran went to Tomoyo and hugged her, comforting her. Sakura couldn't get near her.

"Tomoyo it's the right time for him to know. You told us once what if you'll tell him after graduation, and what if when you tell him he'll be leaving for England? Then you'll never know what he feels about you, not like now, at least he knows", Syaoran began but Tomoyo was still crying, couldn't reply to what Syaoran said. "Don't think about negative things. Let him see that you haven't changed after what happened".

"Tomoyo, dear, if you have lived your whole life without knowing him then surely you can live the next years of your life as if you never knew him", Sakura added. When she said that Tomoyo slowly looked at her, a wry smile on Sakura's lips. "You can do it. I know you will". Tomoyo wiped her eyes using her handkerchief.

"Do you think so Sakura? I thought all my life my world revolves around him and suddenly this happened", Tomoyo began.

"Do you love him that much?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo didn't reply as she closed her eyes.

"He was everything to me but I guess I need to be true to myself and face reality. And this is reality and it really hurts knowing that he can't return my feelings but that's okay", she said as she looked at them and tried to smile through her tears. "At least he still treats me as a friend and I will not change my attitude towards him just because he knows. I'll still be the old Tomoyo he knew when we were in first year college".

"That's the spirit! That's the Tomoyo I knew!" Sakura said then her eyes softened. "I'm really sorry but I need to tell him so that you'll know what he feels about you". Tomoyo shook her head and gave a wry smile.

"It's okay Sakura. Thank you for your effort. Thank you for understanding me", her cousin replied.

"Your welcome". Sakura went near her and hugged her then suddenly Tomoyo cried harder. "Let it out Tomoyo…just let it out…"

"We're here Tomoyo", Syaoran added. And Tomoyo cried harder because this will be the last time he'll cry for him…ever…

End Of Flashback

"Can I sit beside you?" a voice said as Tomoyo opened her eyes. Shook to see it was Eriol.

"Sure, no problem", Tomoyo replied as she got her book and placed it inside her bag. It was awkward to be with him again. For a month he didn't talked to her because she knew he was avoiding her. Although it hurts she tried her best to act as if nothing had change. "What brings you here?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I really need to talk to you", Eriol began as he looked at her. "Tomoyo, I'm really sorry I didn't talk to you for the past few weeks".

"You mean for one month you didn't talk to me?" she said, her voice rising as she looked at him. "Damaged done. Forget about it".

"I'm not through about my speech yet. Please listen", he added. "I'm sorry also I didn't reply your comments on my Friendster. You may say I'm avoiding you because I want to let the issue pass between us".

"I was trying to act here like nothing had changed". Tomoyo looked at him, couldn't help but feel angry at him but she couldn't blame him. "And here you are avoiding me. Well I couldn't blame you! A guy will really gonna distanced himself after he knew that his close friend, especially a girl, secretly likes him even though she didn't tell him personally!" Tomoyo explained as she looked away. "I rather be the one to tell you how I really feel and not Sakura".

"If given the chance would you tell me how you feel?" he asked as he tilts his head. Slowly, she shook her head. He sighed. "Thought so".

"And risked our friendship? No way!" she added. "You don't know how much it means to me!"

"That you like me?" he asked, teasing her, a smile playing on his lips.

"No silly! Our friendship not the thought that I like you!" she rolled her eyes in disagreement then sighed. "By any chance could you forgive me Eriol-kun for liking you?" she asked in a whisper. Eriol lean his head on the tree.

"It's not a sin Tomoyo-san".

"It is for me. Now I knew that telling your feelings to a person can resolve to a silent treatment, you know like not talking to him or her for how many days, weeks, and months. Next time when I like somebody I rather keep these feelings to myself", she replied as she looked up to the sky. "What really brings you here?"

"Can we still be friends again Tomoyo-san?" he simply asked. And Tomoyo couldn't believe what she had heard.

"You still want me as your friend?" Eriol nodded to what she said. "Seriously Eriol-kun?" he gave a wry smile.

"Who says I'm kidding?" he said with a slight laugh. "Seriously Tomoyo-san we were friends before and were still friends now. Nothing will change". She gave a slight laugh.

"Of course nothing would change". He nodded on what she said.

"So…shall we go and celebrate an ice cream then? My treat as always", Eriol began as he stood up.

"Okay! I'm into it!" Tomoyo said and Eriol helped her to stand up. "Thank you Eriol-kun…for everything". Eriol just smiled.

"I promised I won't break your heart after what happened. I'll fixed it and make it whole again", he replied. His friend laughed.

"Is that one of your assignments?" she teased. He looked at her and smiled as he held her hand.

"Yup! And your dearest cousin gave me that assignment. She told me I should protect your heart from any heartbreaks". And they gave a slight laugh as they exited the Tomoeda University.

End


End file.
